The two lovers
by the road to the stars
Summary: When Mikan was 7, she watched her mother and father die. But before her mom and dad died, her mom sealed away her pureblooded vampire past. Now turning 16, she goes away from home and during those years, will she find out about her past? Will Mikan find out who killed her parents and will she learn to love again?
1. The past

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

The smell of blood was everywhere. Vampires were killing each other. I was standing on the balcony, my eyes wide.

"Mom where are you?! Please come back. I'm scared." I said under my breath.

Then suddenly, my mom and dad were standing in front of me, covered in blood.

"Mikan sweetie, please listen to me. As the last pureblood from the Yukihara clan, you must be safe and this tragic night should not be remembered. So i will erase your memories of this night and the vampire side of you. But you won't forget this forever. When another strong pure blood' drinks your blood, your vampire side will be awakened." my dad, Izumi Yukihara said.

My mom whispered something to him and he nodded.

My mom, Yuka Yukihara turned to me and said," Mikan, when you are at the age of 16, you will get a power called alice. We don't know what it is because you are too young to tell, but when you turn 16, your guardian, which is your ji-chan, will send you to a vampire academy called Alice Academy. It is for vampires, but you must not say anything about your condition okay? Daddy and I love you. Stay safe Mikan and don't forget us."

Then there were gone. A few seconds after they were gone, I fainted from the smell of blood.

**nine years later...**

"Mikan! Wake up! Its your birthday today! Hurry downstairs. I have something important to tell you." Gramps shouted from downstairs.

I groaned and looked at the clock, 6:00am. Why does he have to wake me up so early? I obeyed what he said and got ready. 15 minutes later,

I was sitting in a chair waiting for what gramps has to say.

"Mikan, you are now 16. it is time for me to send you to...

* * *

><p>and that's the first chapter. tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Alice Academy

Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:" Mikan, you are now 16 it's time for me to send you to...<strong>

Mikan's POV

"Alice Academy."

"Where is Alice Academy, Gramps?" I asked, curiously.

"Alice Academy is a school were kids or teens with special powers called Alice(s) go to be trained and to be kept safe. Your Uncle Kazumi detected your Alice when you were little, but you were to young and I guess it was still deep inside of you. A limo will come and pick you up it, 10 minutes. So go and start packing Mikan." Gramps explained with tears falling down his fragile face.

It took me a minute to take in all the news, when I did, I was shocked and sad. " Why do I have to leave you? What will you do? Who will help you around the house?" I cried.

"Mikan! Get a hold of yourself! This is for your own good. Your mom would've wanted you to go to the academy for a better future. And beside, your friend, Nobara, will come over and help me. So stop worrying and go pack." Gramps said, using a tone no one would like to talk back at.

I nodded and went upstairs to pack. I took out my three suitcases from under my bed and started packing.

5 minutes later, my suitcases were at the door. I was hugging Gramps, trying to convince to not let me go to Alice ACademy. But grgamps stuck with his answer which was no, and shooed me outside. Right when 10 minutes was up, a sleek, black limo pulled up. I stood there amazement and wonder. Gramps was talking to the driver about something. When they were done, the driver helped me put my luggage into the trunk at ushered me into the car. Gramps gave me a package and said, "Mikan, open this when you find your soul mate, okay?" I nodded because I didn't know what to do besides nod. Gramps slammed the door and then the driver pulled away farther away from my only home until it was a dot on the horizon. I took out my iPod and ear buds and popped them on. I listened to music while staring out the window. Before i knew it, i fell asleep. When I woke up, the driver was talking to a security guard in a booth. The driver said something and the guard nodded and the huge bronze gate in front of us opened. The limo's engine started again and went straight ahead to. A few minutes later, the limo stopped in front of a huge building. The driver got out, took out my luggage, and opened my door. I smiled and said thank you.

The diver turned pink and quickly rushed into the limo and drove away.

No one says thank you probably. I thought, thinking why he turned pink.

I stood in front of the huge building, thinking what was I suppose to do now?

Then a guy with long, curly blonde hair came u to me and said way to cheerful," Hey! I'm Narumi, a teacher here at Alice Academy. And you must be Mikan Sakura."

I simply nodded and waited for him to tell me what to do with my luggage. But he never said anything about it.

" Narumi, what do I do with my luggage?" I asked, a bit annoyed. He chuckled nervously and told me to follow him inside the building we were standing it front of. When I got inside, I then noticed how rich the academy was. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier, and there were TVs, loveseats, bookshelf and the room was air-conditioned.

Narumi snapped his fingers and I went back to reality.

We walked over to an elevator and Narumi pressed the up button. After a few minutes of waiting, the giant silver doors slid opened and out walked a tall, slim girl with raven hair. The girl looked up from her book that she was reading and stared at me with her purple eyes. I reconigized those purple eyes anywhere.

" Is that really you?" I said, tears falling down my face.

* * *

><p>Can you guess who?<p> 


	3. The first day of school

Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish i do Though.

* * *

><p>Hotaru's POV<p>

When I looked up from my book, I saw my home room teacher, Mr. Narumi, and I was really shocked to see the person behind him. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, but it turns out that I wasn't.

"Mikan? What are you doing here?" I asked, my tears starting to fall.

Milan's POV

I was super shocked to see Hotaru, my best friend since I was 7 years old.

" Hotaru! I missed you so much!" I said. I ran up to Hotaru and hugged her super tight. When I pulled back, we were both crying. Then Hotaru's face turned serious.

"Mikan, what are you doing here? This place is for people with some sort of Alice. The last time I check( 9 years ago), you didn't have an Alice." Hotaru asked sternly

"Well, my Uncle Kazumi noticed my Alice hidden deep inside and I have to go to Alice Academy when I turn 16."

"Oh." Was all Hotaru said before Mr. Narumi stepped in and said," Since you both know each other, why don't Hotaru show you your room and then she'll take you to the main office to get your schedule and the Alice tracer test."

Hotaru nodded and step into the elevator that was opened for at least 10 minutes. I stepped in with my luggage and the door closed behind me. I pressed the up button and 1 minute later, the door opened revealing a long hallway with lots of doors. Hotaru walked down the hall, and halfway down, she stopped at a door the said vacant. She took out a card and slipped it into the little thin hole. Moments later, the door opened revealing a huge room with a bed, a doorway leading to a kitchen, and a bathroom. I stepped inside and through my luggage down and flopped onto my new bed.

"Mikan" Hotaru said, interrupting my dream time," start unpacking. You have 10 minutes and meet me downstairs. And if you are a single minute late, The Baka Gun will be used."

I groaned but still agreed.

10 minutes later, I was done unpacking and was right on time to meet Hotaru. I saw Hotaru sitting on a loveseat reading her book, with her Baka Gun aimed towards me. My face turn white for a moment, but when Hotaru lowered the gun, color returned to my face. "Ready to go, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, finally looking up from her book.

We walked outside and went left to a bus stop. A few seconds later, and bus came and we got on. It took us to a huge building with lots of windows.

We got off and walked into the magnificent building.

Hotaru asked a woman at a curricular desk where some sort of room was. The woman ponts right and Hotaru nodded and told me to follow her. We stop in front of a room that says, The Alice detector. Hotaru knocked and someone from behind the door said,"Come in Hotaru and Mikan."

I opened the door and inside was a bed with a machine of some sort hanging over it. There, inside the room, was my uncle, Kazumi and Mr. Narumi. I ran up to my uncle and said,"Uncle! I haven't seen you in such a long time! And why didn't you tell me that you run a school!"

My uncle grinned and said," Nice seeing you Mikan. Your sure grow over the years. Anyway, we'll talk after the check. So please lay down onto the bed Mikan.

I did what my uncle to me to do and laid down.

"Now close your you eyes. This will only take 20 minutes." A voice said.

20 minutes later, the scan was complete and I was able to sit up and open my eyes.

Mr. Narumi and Uncle Kazumi were whispering very loud but not loud enough for me to hear. Then uncle cleared his throat and said, " Mikan, you have two very, very rare Alice. They are Copy, steal, erase, which is the dangerous one and your other Alice is the nullification Alice. It can stop the other person's Alice."

I looked at Hotaru, and I expected a "seen that already' expression. But instead, Hotaru was very stunned.

"Um, why are my Alice so rare?" I asked, in confusion. It was silent until Mr. Narumi spoke up.

" First, not very many people have two Alice. Second, you have the two rarest and strongest Alice in the world."

"Wow." was all I could say before Hotaru interrupted and said, " Mikan, Let's go get you home room assignment."

We walked down farther into the hallway until Hotaru stopped me in front of a Vending machine.

"Mikan,when class starts tomorrow, I want you to stay away from dangerous kids like Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, and Yuu." Hotaru warned.

I nodded because I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't agree.

"Good." Was all she said before going into a room across the vending Machine.

I followed her and saw that it was the place were I would get my class assignment.

After I got my class assignment, Hotaru immediately snatched it away from me.

"Oh no, This can't be happening." Hotaru muttered.

"What is it Hotaru?"

"Mikan, go back int here and ask to switch classes. You can't be in the same class as them." Hotaru pleaded.

"No, but I;m in the same class as you!" I protested.

"Fine. But you must take me seriously and stay as far away from them and closer to me okay?"

"Okay."

**Time skip to the next day.**

Mikan's POV

I was walking to the class when I bumped into .

"Sorry, Mr. Narumi."

" No Its ok. Hey what class are you in Mikan?"

I looked down at my list and said," Um, 14c."

After I said 14c, I swear I saw his face literally light up.

"Hey! You are in my class!" Narumi said, but then darkened," Mikan I uh, Have to do something. My room is the last room in the hallway. Bye!" And then he sped off.

When I got to his door, I heard him say to his class," are vampires. She is human, so be careful. Mikan, you can come in now."

I was still frozen from what I have heard. Who are vampires. What is it about me being human. I was still deep in thought until Mr. Narumi called my name again. I snapped back to my senses and went inside.

Before my foot was passed the doorway, everyone was busy talking to one another, but when my foot pasted the doorway, all the heads turned and stared at me.

I slowly and cautiously walked to the middle of the class and stood next to Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan, why don't you introduce yourself and tell everyone one your Alice."

When Mr. Narumi said the Word Alice, every single head turned to the front of the classroom. Then I became really nervous.

I took a deep breath and said," My name is Mikan Yukihara an my two Alice are nullification and Copy, steal, Erase."

When I was done everyone started whispering and I didn't know what to do.

Then clapped and said," Okay everyone, Its time for Mikan to get a partner. Mikan, your partner will be...

* * *

><p>I just was to describe Mikan's hair now.<p>

Mikan has a chocolate brown hair and its in a bob cut.

Later on you'll know why I wanted to describe it to you.


	4. The awakening

Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Mikan your partner will be..."<strong>

Mikan's POV

Natsume." I was about to agree, but before I could say a single word, Hotaru spoke up.

"No. I will not allow Mikan to be partners with Natsume. It's for her safety." everyone seem shocked that Hotaru spoke up, AND defended Mikan.

Then a deep, eerie, and sorta commanding voice spoke up." Is there a problem with Mikan being my partner?" suddenly, Hotaru's head hung down. I was really confused. Hotaru never listened to anyone before. I looked around the room, looking for the person that had made Hotaru obey. But I wasn't able to find out who it was. 'No." Hotaru finally mumbled.

Then Mr. Narumi said," Okay, Mikan, your partner will be Natsume. He is the guy with the manga over his face next to the blonde, Ruka Nogi." I nodded and started to walk to the back of the room ehere they sat. Before I got to the back, a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down and saw Hotaru with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Mikan, I wasn't able to protect you. Please stay extra careful from now on."

I nodded because I didn't want Hotaru to be worrying about me.

then I made my way to the door of Hell.

I sat down at the end and took out my sketchbook. I was sketching a black raven when a hand grabbed my sketchbook and started flipping through the pages. I looked up and saw a smirking Natsume. That was the first time I noticed his face( I know sounds weird, But that was all I could think of)

He had raven hair, crimson eyes, and a perfect nose. Then I remembered Hotaru's warning and plea and then I snapped back to my senses.

" Give It back!" I yelled.

His smirk widen and said," Try and get it."

I was starting to get scared and angry. I looked at Hotaru for help, but she was paralyzed in shock. My angry side took over and then I punched him right in the nose. Everyone screamed and he dropped the book. I took that as my chance and grabbed it. I also grabbed the rest of my stuff and started for the door.

Before I reached the door, I heard that same deep, eerie and commanding voice again.

"How dare you. Come back here!" That was when I finally put the peices together. NAtsume was the popular playboy. Then an idea popped into my mind.

I turned around to look at him and said with a smirk, " Make me."

Then I ran out the door, thinking where should I go. I decided to go to my uncle office, where no one would dare to go expect for when they are in trouble. rushed into the office, said a quick hi, then ran into my uncle's office and slammed the door.

He looked up from his paperwork and asked," Mikan, why aren't you in class? did you get into trouble?"

I sighed and walked to his couch and flopped down.

" I got into a fight not with fists with Natsume. In class he took my sketchbook and I grabbed it back and punched him for self-defense. I dared him to get me, but i was just kidding. he actually followed me, but I was faster so I came in here because no one comes in here unless they are in trouble." I explained.

Then there was a knock on the door. My eyes widened and I hide behind my uncle.

"Come in." Kazumi called.

The door opened and Natsume walked in.

"Mr. Kazumi, I have a question abou- You!" he said, his eyes narrowing. My uncle chuckled and said, " You have questions about me?"

"No. Mikan. The girl hiding behind your chair." Kazumi sighed and nudged me to get up.

" Mikan you have to get up. He saw you. No more Hiding."

" Fine." I stood up and looking at him in the eye." What do you want?"

Natsume smirked and said," I want you to tell me what type of vampire you are."

I was really confused." What vampires? What do you mean?" He stepped closer and said again," You know what I'm talking about. Your past, vampire past."

" I'm sorry. I don't know about my past. The only thing I can tell you is that my mom and dad was killed during a party with high society people." I said quietly, tears falling. The look on his face was easy to solve. He was shocked and very stunned.

"So you really are a human." He mumbled. I was really curious about the vampire thing.

" What about vampire?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Anyway, you own me a nose." He said.

" I WHAT! I can't give you a nose!" I shrieked. I turned to my uncle." Kazumi, please tell him that he is being insane! Beside, his nose isn't even broken."

My Uncle said," Uh, Mikan, a closer look at his nose. It has a cast on it you know."

I looked at his nose. Oh." damn it." I muttered under my breath.

" I know! How About you can be Natsume's personal assisstant for two days to repay his, um broken nose, okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

**Timeskip, next day, afternoon.**

Natsume's POV

It was fun and amusing to boss a human around. I looked over to my side, where Mikan was, holding my textbooks.

We were heading to the bus stop that leads to central town. When we got to the bus top, Mikan dropped the books.

"Mikan, you have to hold them. there are going to get dirty." I said with a smirk.

She groaned and picked them up. luckily for her, the bus just arrived. We got on and rode to Central town. we got off and looked around. No one was here expected for the workers. The wind was blowing against her face revealing her bare neck. I had to hold back but luckily, I succeeded. the wind was blowing really hard one moment and one of my textbooks fell off her pile. I fell into an alleyway. She went to pick it up, but the rest fell down. The wind continued blowing, revraling her bare neck again. This time I couldn't fight my temptation. I pulled her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" Mikan whispered, clearly scared.

" I'm sorry." was all I said before I bent down and bit her neck. when my fangs sank in, I felt her tense, but relaxed a few moments later. Then, her blood became dark and full or horror. scenes came into my head. scenes where her mom and dad got killed to protect her. I immediately pulled back. When I did, Mikan was glowing really bright. Her hair suddenly grew longer and her eyes turned blood-red. then the glowing stopped and she fainted. I was afraid and didn't know what to do so I chose the worst chose of all; I was going to take her to Kazumi.

I use my fire Alice as a boost to get there faster. When I reached His office, I laid her down onto his couch.

He looked up and saw Mikan.

" What happened Natsume?" He asked angrily.

I took a deep breath and told him everything.

When I was done, he wasn't angry. In fact, he looked kind of happy.

" Natsume, take a seat. There is something you need to know."

* * *

><p>what do you think?<p>

Leave a review!


	5. The new Mikan

Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish i do Though.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: "Natsume, take a seat. There is something you need to know."<strong>

Natsume's POV

I sat down at the seat across from Kazumi. He nodded and then began the story.

" When Mikan was 7, her parents died right in front of her. They were at a party, but then it turned into vampires betraying each other. Mikan's parents were strongest purebloods that ever existed. They were even stronger than yours. Anyway, her mom didn't want Mikan to remember that night, so her mom sacrificed her life so she could seal away her vampire side and memories. Only another pure blood could awake her vampire side again, which you did. And she can control anyone who is a noble or a pure blood that is weaker than her."

I was shocked. I wasn't expecting a story about her past. I was like, well expecting a 3 hour-long lecture. Then I heard a groan behind me. I turned around and Mikan was starting to sit up. Her hair was very long and wavy and the color of it was a light brown that almost looks like dirty blonde.

"What am I doing here?" Mikan started to say. When she turned to me, her face became 50 shades of red.

Mikan's POV.

When I woke up, I had a huge headache. I looked around; and when my eyes met Natsume's gaze, I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I, what am I doing here?" I asked, suspiciously. There was an awkward silence until Kazumi's phone rang.

"Excuse me. I have to amswer this." And he left the room. Right after he left the room, Matsume wlked over to me and sat down beside me. He took a strand of my hair and started playing with it. Since he was like 5'11 and I was 5'8, he looked down at me with regret in his eyes and truthfully said, " I am really sorry Mikan."

At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I saw flashbacks of my past.

My eyes widened with terror and tears fell down my face. Natsume saw my tears and pulled me in for a hug. He murmured in my hair, " Shh, Don't cry. Its okay, I'm here."

What he just said made I cry even more.

"I *sniffle* didn't know *sniffle* that my parents died *sniffle* to protect*sniffle* me." I muttered.

" It's not you fault Mikan."

"Yes it is! I was a distraction to them! Of course, you wouldn't know how it feels to lose a mom and a dad because you still have yours!" I yelled, frustrated.

Natsume looked at me and coldly said," I do know how it feels to lose a mom, a dad, and a sister."

I was really shocked at what he told me and feeling guilty, I apologized.

Then Mr. Narumi busted through the door and said," Mikan! Are you okay! What happened! I heard Natsume-"

"She's fine." Natsume said, cutting him off.

"Narumi, Guess what? I'm pure blood and I also stronger than Natsume!" I exclaimed.

Narumi was shocked. He trying to find word to describe how he fells, but he was completely speechless.

" Wow. Um, my I speak to your uncle please?" He suddenly said nervously.

Natsume chuckled at his nervousness and said something so quiet only I could hear since he was behind me. Narumi left the room after Natsume started glaring at him. I giggled and turned to Natsume.

" What is your Alice Natsume?" I asked.

He smirked evilly and said,"This." I didn't know what he was talking about until I smelt smoke. I looked down and saw my hair on fire.

"Natsume!" I screeched. I put out he burning fire with my nullification Alice and walked out the office. When I got back to my dorm, Hotaru was sitting on my bed, with her arms crossed and a dark expression on her face. She got up from my bed and walked over to me.

"Mikan. You didn't listen to me! You had to punch him in the nose. You don't know what he can do to you Mikan! He could have killed you!" Hotaru screamed, with tears falling down her face.

" But I'm glad you're okay." Then she noticed my hair." Mikan, what happened to your hair?" Then she also noticed the bandage on my neck, making her frown even more." And why is there a bandage on your neck?"

When I didn't answer her, she started to glare at me, which made me uncomfortable. I gave up and told her everything I know." Fine, I was helping Natsume, and he bit me on the neck. Because my mom used there Forgotten Memories spell on my when I was little, my Vampire side awakened. I found out that I was the last alive descendant of the strongest clan, The Yukihara Clan. So my uncle, Kazumi, has to enregister me into the school and a pure-blooded vampire."

Hotaru stared at me for a moment, then to my surprise, she bowed down to me. I was shocked at first, but then bursted out laughing.

"Oh, Hotaru, you didn't have to do that. It makes me uncomfortable." I finally manage to say without laughing.

"You know I don't want to." Hotaru hissed, annoyed. I sighed in relief and told Hotaru to get out because I needed sleep.

"Oh, and Hotaru? Please don't do anything to Natsume. He's innocent. So good night."

I closed the door and when I fell onto my warm, comfy bed, I fell asleep in a blink of the a eye.

**Timeskip: Next day, Mikan in front of the classroom door, waiting to be called in.**

Mikan's POV

I was standing outside the class door, nervously waiting to be called in to re-introduce myself after what happened.

"Mikan, come in and re-introduce yourself." Narumi called out.

I opened the door and walked to the middle of the class room. This time all eyes were on me expect for Natsume, who knows what happened.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihara, last descendant of the Yukihara clan and daughter of Queen Yuka and King Izumi. I am a-"

Before I got to finish my sentence, a sandy hair guy called out," She is a-" But he didn't get to finish. I told him to stop talking until I finished talking,and surprisingly, he stopped talking but not on his own will. after that, everyone was watching me closely, eager to hear what I was going to say.

" Anyway, I am a pure blood and I am also stronger than Natsume." I said evilly with an evil grin on my face.

* * *

><p>Super duper sorry if you couldn't find the nxt chapter last time! I accidentally deleted a chapter( Chp. 2) and I had to re-write it. This is the real "new" chapter.<p>

super sorry if i got you confused.


	6. The characters( This is not a Chapter)

A quick summary of what happened and info

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish i do Though.

* * *

><p>So i the story, I said that Mikan is stronger than Natsume. But i put it in the wrong way. I'm trying to say that she COULD be stronger, but her vampire side just resurface or whatever you want to call it.<p>

* * *

><p>The rankings:<p>

Pureblood

anyone below a pureblood must treat them like royals (hehe)

Nobles

They are respected, but not on a higher level than the Purebloods

* * *

><p>The People Natsume hangs out with( Including Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko)<p>

Natsume:

Pureblood from Hyuuga Clan

Was 1st strongest until Mikan butted him down a level

has fire Alice

MIGHT have a sibling

Ruka:

Pureblood

Natsume's best friend since forever

has animal pheromone Alice

is dating ? ?

KoKo:

Noble

likes to read people's minds and say them aloud.

has a mind reading Alice( don't know what it's called)

Likes Sumire shouda

Yuu:

Noble

Has the illusion Alice

Is very, very nice

Likes Nonoko or Anna? Leave me a review or PM me who do you want as Yuu's crush

Tusubasa:

Noble( Natsume's cousin)

has the shadow manipulater Alice

likes Misaki Harada

Misaki:

Noble

Has the doppelganger Alice

Likes Tusubasa( but doesn't want to admit it)

Anna:

Noble

has a cooking Alice

Nonoko is her cousin( but more like sisters 'cause they finish each others sentences)

Nonoko:

noble

has a chemsitry Alice

Hotaru:

Pureblood

Is part of the Imai Clan

has the invention Alice

best friend is Mikan

Sumire:

Noble

has the cat-dog Alice

sort of likes Koko( in my story)

* * *

><p>If you want me to add anyone, just tell me!<p> 


	7. the rose garden of love

Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

The look on everyone's face was hilarious. They were ither shockesd or maybe a little paralyzed. But funniest one was Natsume's expression. His manga was closed and he was pissed. Very, very pissed. My lips twisted into a smirk and said teasily," Did you hear what I said, Natsume? I'm mightier than you." Yuu, who was sitting in the front row, laughed nervously and said timidly, " Uh, Mikan-sama, you really shouldn't do that."

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Look at Natsume and the expression on his face." Everyone in the class choursed.

I slowly turned to Natsume's direction. The look on his face was angry and not very pleasant. "Yeah, Mikan. You shouln't have said that." Natsume sneered.

Then I felt hot air on my neck. Without turning around, I immediately knew that it was Natsume. I suddenly became scared, not knowing what's going to happen to me.

"You'll regret everthing you said." Natsume wisphered, only so I culd hear. Then I felt the wind rush past me. My eyes widened when I tjen noticed that I was sitting in a rose garden.

For a moment, I completely forgotten that Natsume was holding onto my waist. I blushed at his touch and quickly pulled away.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"Oh. I just wanted to skip class with someone other than Ruka."

He sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. I stood there, dumbfounded.

He looked at me and asked bored,"Do you know what this place is?"

I looked around and said proudly,"It the garden of hatred."

Natsume looked at me like I was the dumbest person on theplanet. He smirked and got up.

He pulled me towards him and wisphered in a husky,low voice," No baka. Its there Rose Garden of Love." I felt ashamed and looked down so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Embarrassed aren't you? You are embarrassed that you made a mistake." He said, with his infamous smirk plastered on his face. He leaned in until his face was a few inches away from me. I could feel his hot breath become shallow and slow. I stared at his eyes, trying to drill holes through them.

He carressed my cheek gently. Then I felt dizzy. I swayed alittle, but held onto Natsume's wrist for support.

But I knew that I couldn't keep conscious anymore.

"Natsume, if I faint, please take me to my room through the window. And don't let Hotaru see you or you won't live till 25." Was all I said before I fainted into his arms.

When I woke up, the room was dimmed and a figure was standing in front of the balcony. I couldn't remember how I got to my room, but then I remembered. The shadow in front of my window came over to my bed. It sat down and leaned towards mean. I then saw that it was Natsume. He caressed my cheek and wishpered into my ear," So you're finally awake?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks starting to heat up. When he didn't move for a few seconds I crawled back under the covers and closed my eyes.

Before I couldn't fall asleep, a strong hand pulled me back up causing my to face Natsume again. But this time ours faces were super close. Natsume leaned towards me a softly murmured,"Tell me to stop when you feel weak."

I didn't understand what he was saying, but when I felt a warm feeling on my lips, I understood.

My eyes widen in shock. He started nibbling on my bottom lip. They his tongue was pushing against my lips, trying to gain access.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he took that as chance and stuck his tongue inside. His arms snaked round my waist, pulling me closer. I felt like melting. There was this feeling that couldn't make me think straight. His togue lashed at mine, playfully lashing at it. I recoied at that feeling, but then slowy kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried a hand into his soft, raven hair.

He pulled back, breathing heavily. He started kissing the sensitive spot on my collarbone. Then he slowly dragged his tongue down my neck. I gasped in pleasure. The I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my blood being sucked out. I dug my nails into his back. I slowly started losing conscious, I then remembered his words before all of this happened.

"Natsume, stop, please. I can't take it anymore." I mumbled. He took his fangs out and looked at me.

"Thank you Mikan, for telling me to stop." He whispered.

I blushed 50 shades of red and finally managed to stutter out," You're welcome."

He noticed my pale skin and cold hands. He frowned at me and said," Mikan, you are so pale. Here, take some of my blood to replace theones I took from you."

I immediately shouted no, I couldn't take blood from him. He grabbed my chin, making me look at him, and said forcefully,"Mikan! Stop being so foolish! Just do it!"

I hesitated for a moment before nodding. I seriously needed it. I was felting dizzy and my hearing was blah. I planted a wet kiss on his neck before sinking my fangs in. The taste of Natsume's blood was delicious. I slowly savored it, taking it in slowly. But soon I felt his pulse slowing, so I pulled back.

He smirked and stood up.

"Thanks, polka dots." And then left to his room out the window. Why did he call me polka dots?

Then I remembered that I was wearing a polka- dotted bra.

"You pervert!" I shouted after him. From his balcony, his smirked and went inside. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I feel asleep before I could say jerk.

That next morning when I woke up, a pair of angry purple eyes was hovering over me. I groaned and sat up. When I sat up, I immediately got hit with Hotaru's baka gun.

"Mikan! You..."

* * *

><p>Sorry if didn't update for a long time! My computer crashed.<p>

So I hope you like this one.


	8. Sayuri

Chapter 7

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: "Mikan! You..." <strong>

Mikan's POV

"Mikan! You let Natsume drink your blood! How could you! After I warned you several times! But no, you had to go ahead and let him drink you blood! And you know what, I was in the library with everyone, and they could smell your blood. And the most unusual thing was that I also smelt HIS blood."Hotaru screamed at me.

I sighed, forgetting that all vampires have an amazing sense of smell. Whenever I'm alone with Natsume, something bad happens and Hotaru always gets angry at me as a result.

I looked at Hotaru and said with all my courage,"Thank you for caring about me Hotaru, but I decide what to do with my life, not you. But I am very, very grateful that you care about me so much."

Hotaru seemed shock at my answer. She simply nodded and said," I know, Mikan. Here, let me tell you a short story and its true."

Hotaru sat down next to me on my bed and began.

" A long time ago, when I was new to Alice, I had a friend. Her name was Luna. She was very open-minded and was my favorite person in the school. When we were about twelve, she told me that Natsume kissed her. She developed a huge crush on him. One day, she confessed her love to him. But Natsume said he loves her too and then they became the star couple of the school. When we were fourteen, Luna caught Natsume kissing another girl. She got really mad at him. But al he did was smirk and walked of with the other girl. She became desperate, falling behind n school work. She got over him and transferred to an Alice in america. her last words were that all the girls heart's that Natsume breaks, she will recruit them and get revenge. The first few months after she left, I kept in contact with her. But then she stopped calling and didn't bother to answer my calls or emails."

I was sort of shocked that Hotaru actually connected someone, or tried to.

She got up and walked out.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 9:45pm. I should get to sleep, I thought. I fell asleep the minute I closed my eyes.

I didn't get to sleep for long because someone turned on my lights and woke me up.

" What do you want Hotaru?" I mumbled.

"I'm not Imai. I'm Persona, your Dangerous Ability teacher and I have come to get you to class, little girl." I dark, clearly annoyed voice said.

I woke up, because that guy or girl had a hint in its voice that clearly states that-if-you-don't-get-up-I-will-murder-you.

I opened my eyes and saw a guy with long, spiky hair, a pale face, and a hideous mask covering his face. He told me to get dressed in black, comfortable clothing and meet him at the lobby downstairs.

I got up and went to my walk in closet. I got a pair of black sweats, a black t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt. I walked out and went to my secret box. I never told anyone that I have a whole jar full of different types of Alice stones. I took out the weather controlling Alice stone and put it in my pocket along with the shadow blending Alice, the levitation Alice,and the death Alice.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the lobby. Persona was taping his foot impatiently and arms crossed. He handed me a white angel like mask and told me to put it on. after I put it on along with 3 earrings, a fancy cross tattoo on my neck, we were ready to go. We walked for what seems like forever into the forest until we reached a huge clearing. There was a bonfire and people were huddled around it. When Persona cleared his throat, everyone stopped talking and turned to Persona.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Her code name is Sayuri. And you don't need to know her real name. Now, Sayuri, tell everyone your alice." Persona said.

I nodded and face the crowd.

"I'm Sayuri. My Alice is the copy, steal erase and the nullifying Alice."

Persona nodded and turned to the crowd again.

"Everyone line up and introduce yourself." He ordered.

I turned on my mind reading alice and started reading everones mind_._

_Whoa, she must be special. _

_Persona never makes us introduce ourselves._

_We only did this once, for Natsume, since he's the Pureblood Prince._

_Even though some of us are purbloods, he never did this._

_OMG! Maybe she's the lost pure-blooded Yukihara princess!_

_I've got to ask Imai about this._

_Where's Natsume?_

I was very shocked at everyone's thoughts. I was very deep in thought until Persona interupped me.

"Okay, Sayuri. Everyone will say there name and alice. When all of them are done, you will recite them to me. This is part of your test. Go."

The forst person at the beginning of the line nodded and introduced themself.

"Hi, I'm Nobara. I have the Ice Alice."

"I'm Rui. And I have the curse Alice, so don't mess with me."

"Hi! I'm Hayate! And I have the Wind Alice!"

"Hajime, insect pheromone Alice."

'Hello, I'm Youichi and I have the ghost manipulation and age transformation Alice."

"Hiyo! Tsubasa! I have the Shadow manipulation Alice!"

Persona looked around and asked,"Where the hell is Natsume?"

Suddenly some leaves form a tree rustled and we all turned our heads. There, Hiding in the shadow, was Natsume. Persona walked over to him and said something in a low whisper. Natsume walked forward and said,

"I'm Natsume. And I have the fire Alice."

"Okay. So we introduced everyone. Now Mi- I mean Sayuri, recite everyone's name and Alice."

"So there's Nobara and her Ice Alice, Rui and his curse Alice, Hayate and his wind Alice, Hajime and his insect pheromone Alice, Youichi and his ghost manipulation and age transformation Alice, Tsubasa and his Shadow manipulation Alice, and Natsume and his fire Alice." I said, nervously.

Persona nodded and said,"Okay, but to finish that part of the test, you have to tell me my Alice, and just so you know, no one has ever answered that questions before."

I turned on my mind reading Alice and any other Alice that will help. After awhile of using my Alice and not using it, I figured it out.

"You have the Mark of Death Alice." I said confidentially. Everyone took a step back and was very, very surprised.

After a while, Persona nodded and said,"Very impressive, Sayuri. Now, the next test will be defense. This area will be surrounded by barriers. You can only stay inside the barriers. We will give you 10 minutes to hide. Your job is to hide and not let anyone see you. If they do, you and that person is free to use your powers. I will not be participating. If you get knocked out, you loose, If you knock everyone else out, you win. Okay?"

I nodded, waiting to try out my powers.

"Ready, set, go!" He shouted. I then ran for my life.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank <strong>EVERYONE <strong>reviewed and commented.**  
><strong>

-Gwen:)


	9. Dangerous Ability class

Chapter 7

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: "Ready, set, go!" He shouted. I then ran for my life.<strong>

Mikan's POV

I ran until I couldn't see the roaring bonfire anymore. I stopped, thinking about what I should do. Then I remembered that I have my Alice stones with me. I looked for the weather controlling Alice. When I found it, I grinned evilly.

I created a small tornado on my palm, then adding some heavy rain, snow, and thunderstorms. They I remembered that Hayate has the Wind Alice. I then added winds so strong that even he can't control, only me.

There was this feel inside me that I couldn't describe. The only word I could say was it felt new.

I felt like I could carry out a lot tonight. With the new burst of confidence, I gently placed the havoc storm on the ground and let it run wild. I ran to the tallest tree I could find, deciding to climb up to the top so I could see what's happening. When I got to the top, I turned on my Mind reading Alice, hoping to hear some people's thoughts.

_What the fudge! Where did this sudden storm come from? _

_Weird. This isn't my Wind of Nobara's Ice?_

_Tonight is going to be very interesting._

_Argh! The wind, rain, snow, and everything else is so strong that my bugs won't come out! Fudge you, who ever is doing this!_

_Damn those old hags!_

_This is so damn!_

I smirked, liking what I was hearing. I sat down on the branch, thinking about what should my next move be. Then a super good idea came to me.

"Maybe I should do a counter attack or a surprise attack. Or i could stay here,create a barrier around me to keep dry and to keep them from finding me." I murmured to myself. I decided on the last one. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. As I fell asleep, I didn't know that someone was inside my barrier, waiting to strike.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I sat on the branch above Mikan's, waiting for her to fall asleep according to her "secret plan." When she fell asleep, I jumped down to her branch. I sat down next to her, chuckling to myself a little. How can she be sleeping so peacefully and not worry about people capturing her?

"What a weird girl." I murmured before trying to jump down from the tree branch.

But when I tried to, I fell flat on my bottom. I was sort of surprised. I thought her barrier on covered the sides, not including the bottom. Then I felt a ring of glowing white fire surrounding me.

"How did you get in here, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

I tried to put out the fire, but I couldn't. I put my hands up to surrender, because the circle of fire was inching closer and getting smaller every minute. She tried to put out the fire, but as she was doing it, she then collapsed, putting out the fire and weakening the barrier. I caught Mikan before she fell, and took her to the secret passage that leads out of the force field. When I got out, I looked back one more time, hoping that taking her away won't cause a disruption. I took her to her room, getting in from the balcony.

I placed her on the couch, then going to her room to get a blanket to keep her warm. When I got to Mikan's room, pictures of her family were spread across her bed.

I sat down and picked on up. In the picture, Mikan was little with extremely long hair and sitting in front of the sunset with her mom and dad on both sides of her. There were water stains, probably from tears.

"Natsume, w-what are you doing here?" I soft, tired voice called out from behind me.

I dropped the picture onto her bed, on turned around. Mikan walked towards me, and saw the pictures on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to clean it up."

She bent down to pick some of it up, but then winced in pain from using too much energy. I picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom.

I placed her down on the cold, marble floor and reached for the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan then asked me, nervously.

"I have to give you a bath. You used up too much energy from Alices that aren't even yours to begin with. And Alices you didn't master yet can cause wounds, depending on your control and abilities."

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

Natsume pulled my shirt up and threw it aside, leaving me with only my sports bra on. On my stomach, there was this huge wound with blood starting to drip. And on my sides, there were minor gashes that were bleeding, but not as much as the one on my belly.

His hands then went to my pants and started pulling it down. I blushed madly, trying to find the words I was going to speak but it got stuck at the tip of my tongue.

"Mikan, let me get the water for you bath ready. Go still do and take off your pants, but not you bra and undies, okay?" Natsume said, looking away.

I felt drowsy, so I just nodded in reply. When I turned around, Natsume gasped at something.

He grabbed my shoulders and said, "Mikan! Did Persona touch you?"

I think back, then nodded and said weakly,"Yeah, when came into my room to me. His creepy fingers brushed past me and I felt a little shiver run throughout my body."

He groaned and took my chin in between his index and thumb finger.

"Mikan, please don't protest or scream. I don't want to do this either, but I have to do this because Persona injected a slow spreading posion in your body. It has gathered on the back of your neck. I'm going to have to suck it out. It might hurt." Natsume said worriedly.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I flinched at the sudden burst of pain snaking through my body. He gently placed me face down on my king sized bed. He licked the posioned spot on my neck and dung his fangs deep into the back of my neck.

I felt tears falling, the pain from the posion being sucked out was worse than the pain from my wound, I gripped the blanket hard, felling more tears come out.

After for what felt like eternity, he stopped and sat me up.

He licked the bitten spot on my neck before taking a bandage from his pocket and placed it one my neck.

I turned around a wrapped my pale arms around his waist.

"Thank you Natsume." Was all I said before falling asleep in his arms.

But before I feel asleep, I caught a glimpse of the shocked expression on his face. "I love you Mikan."

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I picked up all the pictures scattered on her bed and placed them in a pile. I was about to leave when I saw her wounds and gashes. I sighed, I'm going to be here all night,I thought to myself.

I went to her bathroom and looked for her first aid box. I took it out and went back to where Mikan was sleeping.

I wrapped the bandages around her stomach and her gashes. I went yo her drawer and looked for some clean clothing. I dressed her I a clean loose shirt a some sweats. This time I properly tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Just as I was about to open the balcony window, I heard a scream.

"No! Mommy, Daddy! Please!' Mikan cried, in her sleep. I immediately rushed over, trying to wake her up.

"Mikan! Wake up! Please! You're scaring me!" I said worried. But she didn't wake up, even though I set her hair on fire.

then I thought of the worst option. I had to go to Imai.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

This one Might suck alittle.


	10. The Plant

Chapter whatever chp. i'm on. i forgot

disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. this is going to be my last disclaimer soooo

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: then I thought of the worst option. I had to go to Imai.<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I sneaked out of the front door, making my way to Imai's dorm. I knew well enough that her's is the farthest one, at the end of the hall.

I took a deep breath, ready to face my punishment from Hotaru. I knocked one time, expecting the door to open, but it didn't. I opened the door and found a shocking scene. Hotaru was sprawled out on her bed with Ruka on top of her. Their legs were tangled up, and when Ruka saw me, he turned tomato red and I swear saw steam coming from his head. On the other hand, Hotaru was still as cold as ever.

I burst of laughing, still couldn't take in the fact that Ruka and Hotaru was having a make out session. Then I remembered why I was in Hotaru's room in the first place.

"Hotaru! You have to come to Mikan's room now! She is sleeping and has a nightmare and was saying stuff and when I try to wake her up, I can't!"

She quickly slipped he nightgown over her head and rushed past me, grabbing a first aid kit on the way out. Ruka and I followed her.

When we got to Mikan's room, Hotaru was putting a stethoscope on Mikan's chest, probably listening for an abnormal heart beat.

"Who was she in contact with an were was she at before this?" Hotaru demanded.

"She was taking the test for the dangerous ability test. I didn't come get her, Persona did. And I didn't know that she was going to be in the D.A class. And there was a poison from Persona when he made contact with her."

Hotaru groaned and then turned to Ruka.

"I know why Mikan is like this. Ruka, I need a healthy, alive king cobra. The poison in Mikan wasn't from Persona. The poison in fact, was injected through her from a plant. Luckily, my brother dealt with this before so I know how to treat it. The poison from the King cobra will nullify the plant's poison."

She turned to Ruka and said," Ruka Nogi! I want that snake here in my hands in 10 seconds or I'll break up with you."

Ruka gasped and then nodded. He walked to the window and suddenly became all mushy. A huge eagle came landing on the rails and dropped a king cobra in his hands. When Ruka came back, he had a grim look on his face.

Hotaru carelessly scratched it from Ruka an opened the mouth of the Cobra and pierced its fangs into Mikan's fingertip. After a while, she took it out and threw the unconscious snake towards Ruka.

"Sorry." Then suddenly, Mikan bolted up and was sweating like crazy. I ran over to her and hugged her super tight. When I pulled back, Hotaru and Ruka were already gone.

They probably went to continue their make out session, I thought.

Mikan looked around and suddenly kissed me on the lips. I was surprised and when she pulled back, and smirk started to form on my face.

"Wow, Mikan, Wow." I whispered. She looked surprised. I kissed her and I felt her stiffen but soon kissed me back. She was blushing like crazy.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I was so surprised that Natsume kissed me back. I pulled back and felt drowsy. I whispered to Natsume thank you before passing out.

* * *

><p>Sorry if super short.<p>

Anyway, I'm trying to decide if I want to do a 3 year long timeskip.

Leave me a review or PM if you think I should or shouldn't do it.


	11. Back home

Chapter whatever chp. I'm on. I forgot

* * *

><p><strong>so from the reviews I got, I'm NOT going to do a 3 year timeskip. Instead maybe weeks or months<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning, with a blanket tucked over me. I groaned, feeling a huge headache grow. Then my alarm clock rang.

I sat up and did my morning routine which included brushing teeth, hair, and getting dressed. When I finished, it was 6:30am.

Great, I'm late for my morning run, I thought to myself. I rushed downstairs, tripping a little on the way. I grabbed a mango and rushed out. I ran to the sakura tree, that was where my running trail ended. I sat down at the roots, thinking about Gramps.

"I wonder how Gramps is doing back home? Maybe I should ask Uncle if I could visit him?"

"No way he'll let you visit him, Polka." A voice called out from the tree branches. The only person who calls me Polka was...

"Natsume! Get down here this instant!" I yelled.

"What if I don't want to?" He said tauntingly. I groaned, feeling my headache grow worse. I got up and started to climb to Natsume. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"But seriously, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Hey, you want to visit your old man right? I'll let you, but you have to bring me along with you." I sprang up, almost falling from the tree.  
>"What the hell! no way! Gramps won't let me bring a boy home, unless you know him."<p>

"Yeah, but I have to protect you. Kazumi's orders." I felt my jaws fall to the ground. Uncle thinks I need someone to protect me? And worse of all, it HAD to be Natsume. I groaned and teleported to Kazumi's office with Natsume by my side.

I kicked open Kazumi's door and stormed in.

"Kazumi! May I have permission to visit Gramps this weekend?" I asked sweetly. He looked up from his work and looked at me.

"Sure. You can go for the weekend, but Natsume has to be with you." I felt my jaws drop. Was Natsume REALLY going with me to Gramps house?

I groaned, knowing that there's was no way I could talk Kazumi out of this. I nodded and looked at Kazumi and Natsume.

"Pack your stuff Natsume, we will be leaving tomorrow at 6:00am. if you are late to meet me by the car, I don't care if I leave without you." For once, Natsume looked frightened. But he just smirked and said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>tomorrow... 5: 59am<strong>

Natsume's POV

I was standing by the car with my overnight bags in the car. I knew that Mikan was going to be talking the entire trip, so I brought my headphones and Ipod. Five minutes later, Mikan came rushing out with Kazumi holding her bags.

"Sorry I'm late! I went to bed late and overslept." She said. I then noticed the bandages on her shoulder and neck. They were pink and when she moved her shoulder, I noticed that she would wince.

Mikan's POV

I DID go to bed late and overslept, but I didn't tell him to real reason. Late night, Persona came to my room and told me to follow him. i did, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. I went to his office and he took out some files.

"I heard that you were going to Kyoto. While you are there, I want you to do these missions for me. They are around Kyoto and are very simple. So to prepare you for your missions, we will do some training now." I followed him to the gym and he started throwing knives.

My grandpa trained me back home, so I was good at dodging, throwing, and catching knives. But I got distracted and a knife cutted me on the neck. I glared at him, ready to use my Alice. But he was prepared and used his Alice. I had no choice but to stop. He threw one last knife at me and it made a deep wound in my shoulder. I went back to my room and it was already 4:00. By the time I fixed up my wounds and pack my bags, it was already 5:30.

I took a shower and started on my homework, knowing that I'll never get any sleep this late. Kazumi bursted into my room at 6:00.

"Mikan! Let's go!" He picked up my bags and rushed out. I followed him to the limo waiting for us outside. Kazumi threw( literally threw) my bags into the trunk and slammed the door. The engine started and we pulled out of the academy. When we were a safe distance, Natsume turned to me and said,

"Why do you have a bandage on your shoulder and neck? It's a little pink, which means its recent. Care to tell me, Mikan?" I was surprised that he noticed my bandages, but after all he was Natsume.

Before I could answer, I fainted, due to the lost of too much blood. I woke up to Natsume calling me.

"Polka! Mikan! Wake up! Please!" He sounded panic. My eyelids fluttered open.

He pulled me in for a tight hug and buried his head in my shoulder. He pulled back and glared at me.

"Mikan! What happened to your shoulder and neck! You have to tell me or else you would soon die from losing too much blood, because when you fainted, more blood came out from the wound on your neck!" I froze, never thought that a pure-blood vampire would heal so slow.

"I was practicing with Persona last night, and I was practicing dodging knives. Two of them cut me." Natsume tore open the bandages and studying my wounds.

"Mikan, what type of knives did he use?"

"The knives were sharp and on the gold handle, there was this cross sign with a snake with white rose petals wrapped around it." His eyes went to my wounds to my face, repeating that motion.

"Are you kidding me?! That's the strongest vampire hunting knife! If it even cuts you a little, you would start losing a huge amount of blood sooner or later!" I stared at him, confusion. He rolled his eyes and brought his hand to his fangs. He placed his hand in front of my mouth.

"Drink until your wounds heal." I obeyed Natsume, mostly because the tone his used was _not_ pretty. As I drank, the color on his face started turning pale and he started to go limp. I let go even thought my wound wasn't heal completely.

"Sorry Natsume, I can't drink all your blood." Then I put him to sleep with one of my Alice.

Natsume's POV

I couldn't _believe_ Mikan! After I told her to drink as much as she needed to heal her wound, but NO she HAD to put me to sleep.

I looked around at my surroundings, noticing that it was very, _girly._ I sat up to get a better look of the room. The walls were light blue with white strips and had pictures if her family and wait, _H_o_taru_? I walked to the picture to get a better look.

It was Hotaru with Mikan when they were young and she was SMILING? I was shocked. When Hotaru came to the Academy, she was cold and shooed people away when they tried to talk to her. But when Mikan came, she was much more open.

I then saw a faded picture of a family under the pillow i was sleeping on. I took out the picture and studied it.

Right away, I knew that they were the legendary royal vampire family. The door suddenly flew open and Mikan came running in.

"Natsume! Are you feeling better? If you are, i want you to meet my jii-chan. And you will be staying in the guest room next door!" I followed her out the door and down the stairs.

When we got to the living room, my jaws hit the ground.

"Y-you are the legendary vampire gatekeeper!"

* * *

><p>Sooo what do you think? thank you to all my reviewer and followers and peps who favorited this story!<p> 


End file.
